


Arrow: Prometheus

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Prometheus [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Laurel Lance, Epic Battles, Good and Evil, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Oliver Queen is a badass, Other, Secret Organizations, Secrets, Team Arrow, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: AU after 4x16. Damien Darhk is in jail and Malcolm is weakened. Team Arrow thinks they have beaten Hive, but they are wrong. Hive has a secret weapon that they are ready to unleash. Prometheus is coming.





	1. Calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I should definitely be working on one of my various other Arrow stories but this was a plot bunny that popped into my head today, I at least wanted to get this out there. It is heavily inspired by the movie Captain America: The Winter Soldier but it is not at all necessary to watch to understand the plot of this story. As the title suggests, Prometheus plays a big part in this story but I am only taking his outfit, as I stopped watching Arrow after this season’s premiere. 
> 
> Pairings for this are undecided, if I do any at all, but I will tell you now I’m not doing Olicity.

Arrow Lair  
Night

“So, I’m gonna take off for the night,” Diggle said as he grabbed his jacket, “Andy’s watching Sara tonight, so Lyla and I can go out.” 

“Give Lyla my best.” Oliver said and Diggle gave him a thumbs up as he walked out.

“Well, I have a date with Alex, so I’m gonna take off.” Thea said as she turned and followed after Diggle.

“So, what are your plans for the evening?” Laurel asked as she turned to Oliver.

“I don’t know. I might just stay here, work out a little, see if anything goes wrong with the city.” Oliver shrugged.

“Ollie…are you avoiding going home?” Laurel asked and Oliver sighed.

“Is it a home? Because some of the worst things that ever happened to me happened there. It’s where I found Thea after Ra’s almost killed her, where Thea, John, and Felicity were kidnapped by Darhk, where I recorded that message for William. Call me crazy, but I don’t feel like going back there and sleeping there alone.” Oliver said and Laurel nodded in understanding.

“Ollie…when was the last time you went out and had some fun?” Laurel asked and Oliver paused.

“You know…I honestly can’t remember the last time I had fun.” Oliver admitted.

“Then come on. You and I are going out. No arguments.” Laurel said and Oliver chuckled lightly.

“I’d argue but you’d probably knocked me out and make me go anyway.” Oliver said as he stepped away from the computers.

“Probably.” Laurel agreed smiling as they walked towards the elevator.

Hive headquarters  
Same time

“I do not approve of this.” Malcolm told the other heads of Hive.

“We know but it is out of our hands. With Damien in jail and you having only one hand, we are out of options. We must bring in our secret weapon.” One of the heads told him.

“You must see that what Darhk did defies nature, its wrong!” Malcolm shouted.

“You mean what you did,” Another Hive head said and Malcolm reeled back as though stung, “and because of your…opinion, you have become a lose end. And loose ends…need to be tied up.”

Malcolm opened his mouth but stopped. He coughed and blood came out of his mouth. Malcolm looked down to see an arrow sticking out of his chest. Malcolm looked back up at the Hive heads before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the floor, dead. 

Behind him stood a figure. It was male and wearing a black outfit with a quiver and a sheath for his sword. It heavily resembled the Arrow’s first uniform except where there was a small mask that covered the Arrow’s eyes; there was a large, black mask that covered the figures entire face.

“I am ready to serve Hive.” Prometheus said as he lowered his bow.

“We know you are.” One of the heads said as a smirk crossed his face.


	2. Hive strikes back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hive retaliates against Team Arrow as Lyla gives Oliver information on Prometheus.

Diner  
Night 

“So how are you doing with…Felicity?” Laurel asked Oliver hesitantly as they ate.

“Honestly? At first I was devastated but then I started to feel…relieved. Does that make me a terrible person?” Oliver wondered.

“No. I didn’t want to say anything when you two were together but I think she may be the worst thing to ever happen to you,” Laurel said and Oliver raised his eyebrows, “When we were together, you weren’t perfect, far from it, but at least you had self-respect. You didn’t seem to have any self-respect with Felicity; you just stood there and took whatever she threw at you. Felicity was toxic for you.”

“…maybe,” Oliver conceded, “So how’s your dad doing?”

Star City  
Same time

Quentin was driving home after dropping Donna off from their date. He appeared outwardly calm; the only thing breaking the illusion was how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel. Quentin glanced up into the rearview mirror and eyed the black Comoro that had been following him for the last ten minutes. The window of the passenger door went down and a man stuck his head out, a gun in his hand, to Quentin’s great alarm. The man took aim and fired.

Quentin’s back windshield shattered as bullets went through it. One of the bullets grazed his arm and Quentin winced as he tried to regain control of the car. As he struggled for control, he saw headlights shining through the passenger window. Quentin looked over just as a car slammed into the passenger side of his car. It did so with enough force to send Quentin’s car sliding in the other direction, the driver’s side slamming into a tree.

Laurel and Thea’s apartment  
Later

“Daddy!” Laurel screamed as she and Oliver ran inside the apartment.

“Hey, we’re in here.” Thea waved them into the living room.

Thea led them inside and they could see Quentin sitting on the couch, Diggle and Lyla in front of him. Seeing Oliver and Laurel enter the room, Quentin had barely stood up before Laurel tackled him in a hug. 

“I’m okay Laurel, just a few cuts and bruises.” Quentin assured her.

“Do you have any idea who would want to attack you?” Laurel said as she stepped back.

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s Hive.” Quentin told them grimly.

“But didn’t we beat Hive?” Thea asked confused.

“No,” Oliver said as he cursed himself for being too caught up in his personal drama to see this, “we just wounded it. And if I’ve learned anything from my five years away, when you wound something, it usually becomes even more dangerous.”

“So what do we do know?” Diggle wondered.

Before anyone could say anything, there was the sound of glass breaking. Quentin was thrown back, shock and pain on his face as an arrow stuck out of his chest, before he fell to the floor. Laurel cried out as she and Thea went to his side, Diggle pulled out his cell phone, and Oliver and Lyla ran to the window, where the glass had broken. From a distance, they could see the shooter: A man dressed in a black uniform that was eerily similar to Oliver’s Arrow suit. The figure turned and shot off a line before using it as a zip line to flee.

“We need an ambulance, officer down!” Diggle was shouting into his phone.

Star City Hospital  
Later

“Hey, how’s he doing?” Lyla got off her phone as Oliver walked over.

“Still in surgery. Lyla, what do you know?” Oliver asked and Lyla tensed, “I saw your face, you looked like you had seen a ghost. What do you know about that archer?”

“…most of Argus doesn’t believe he exists, he’s a myth, a legend to them. But I know better. He’s a mercenary; we don’t know who he is. We call Prometheus. He showed up right around the time you came back to Starling after The Undertaking. He shows up so scarcely that most think he doesn’t exist.”

“Why do you believe he exists?” Oliver asked curiously.

“I was on a mission when he first showed up on our radar. We were after the same target. I interfered in his mission. I paid the price.” Lyla lowered her shirt on her shoulder enough that Oliver could see a scar, one made by an arrow.

“Hey,” the pair looked over as Thea rounded the corner, “the doctors have news.”

Lyla pulled her shirt back up as the trio joined Diggle and Laurel, who were talking to the doctor.

“…we were able to remove the arrow but with the accident from before, combined with his age and heart condition…we could lose him at any moment. I’m very sorry; you may want to say your goodbyes.” The doctor told Laurel before walking off.

“Laurel.” Diggle said gently.

“I can’t do it alone,” Laurel said in a trembling voice, “Ollie w-would you…”

“Of course.” Oliver said as he walked over.

Oliver led her into the room. Quentin was hooked up to various machines, the beeping of his vitals the only sound in the room Laurel walked up to him, taking his hand as Oliver stood behind her.

“I love you daddy,” Laurel’s voice caught in her throat, “if you have to go…then go. But just know…you were the best father a girl could have asked for.”

There was a piercing beep as Quentin flat lined. Laurel turned and wrapped her arms around Oliver as she broke down. Oliver wrapped his arms around her, putting his head on top of hers as she cried.

“I am so sorry Laurel. More that you’ll ever know.” Oliver told her.

Hive headquarters  
Same time

“Quentin Lance is dead.” A Hive head said as he hung up the phone.

“There it’s time to move on to the next phase: we need to get Damien.” Another said.

Star City Hospital  
Later

Oliver watched as the sobbing Laurel was comforted by Lyla and Thea. Diggle stood next to him, neither saying anything.

“There was a time…when I would’ve thought this was my fault,” Oliver said as Diggle looked over at him, “that I brought this darkness down on us. Now I know it’s not my fault. It’s my…responsibility.”

“Responsibility to do what?” Diggle asked.

“To end it. I’m gonna kill him.” Oliver growled.


	3. Prison break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they mourn the loss of Quentin, Team Arrow ponder about Prometheus. Hive breaks Darhk out of prison, which leads to an unexpected revelation.

Star City  
Next night

“You’re late.” Green Arrow noted as Pike walked up behind him.

“How do I know you’re not the one who killed Quentin?” Pike demanded.

“If you believed that, you would have called in the swat team the moment I contacted you.” Green Arrow said knowingly.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Pike said as he handed the archer an evidence bag with an arrow in it, “That’s what killed Quentin. If I give you this, I want you to promise me something: kill the bastard who killed Quentin.”

“Done.” Green Arrow promised.

Arrow lair  
Later

“It’s almost identical in design to the arrows Malcolm uses.” Oliver noted as he studied the arrow.

“Could Malcolm have done this?” Laurel asked and Oliver shook his head.

“Even if he’s had his hand replaced, he was too short to be Malcolm. And the way this guy moved…it wasn’t Malcolm. Lyla thinks it’s some guy named Prometheus.” Oliver said as he put the arrow down.

“What does she have on him?” Diggle asked.

“Not much. A few hits here and there, the occasional run in with Argus. The guy is a ghost.” Oliver said frustrated.

“But we know he has to work for Hive. I mean, it’s an awful big coincidence that Prometheus shows up right after Darhk goes to jail and Hive decides to take out my Captain Lance.” Thea said, shooting Laurel an apologetic look.

“You may be on to something Thea,” Oliver said as he considered it, “Prometheus may work for Hive. Who do we know who knows the most about Hive?”

“Damien Darhk.” Laurel hissed.

Iron Heights  
Later

From his vantage point outside the prison, Prometheus looked at the prison stonily before he pulled out a remote the size of a chocolate bar. Prometheus pressed the button on it and, a moment later; there was a large explosion that took out a large part of a wall of the prison. The prisoners that weren’t killed in the explosion suddenly realized they now had a way out. Damien Darhk and his fellow prisoners began to flee. Amidst the chaos, Prometheus met Darhk as the other prisoners fled.

“You have done a splendid job my friend!” Darhk said jovially as Prometheus approached him.

“I am here to serve you master.” Prometheus told him obediently. 

Outside Starling City, en route to Iron Heights  
Same time

“That was Lyla,” Diggle said as he hung up the phone, turning to Oliver in the driver’s seat, “Hive just blew up part of Iron Heights to spring Darhk. He’s on the move.”

“Well it’s a good thing we brought our business suits.” Thea joked half-heartedly.

“Don’t joke Thea, not now. John, does Lyla still have that tracer on Darhk?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah, I have coordinates now.” Diggle said as he looked at his phone.

Highway between Star City and Iron Heights  
Later

Darhk was in the passenger seat of a prison transfer car when the driver suddenly saw someone standing in the road. Green Arrow fired and the arrow pierced the front of the vehicle, forcing it to stop.

“Get out of the car Damien!” Green Arrow bellowed.

Darhk and his driver got out of the car, both with their hands up. Still, Green Arrow did not relax, as Darhk still had the smirk of victory on his face. Suddenly, the back doors of the truck burst open and a masked figure with a bow and arrow jumped out from behind, aiming at Green Arrow.

“Allow me to introduce my associate, Prometheus. Although I think you two may have already met. I am sorry about Captain Lance, by the way.” Darhk said mockingly.

“You’re out numbered.” Green Arrow said as the rest of Team Arrow walked up behind him.

“Are we?” Darhk raised an eyebrow.

From a higher section of the highway, a squad of men with assault rifles leaned over the railing and fired at Team Arrow. Team Arrow jumped out of the way as Prometheus fired. Green Arrow caught his arrow but Prometheus then jumped and tackled Green Arrow, sending them both off the highway and into a lower section.

“Ollie!” Speedy called out as they landed on the section bellow them.

“He can take care of himself, worry about them now!” Spartan ordered as they took cover behind a car.

Green Arrow and Prometheus picked themselves up and the battle began. Prometheus took out his sword and swung at Green Arrow. Green Arrow ducked, rolled under Prometheus and swung around, intending to hit Prometheus with his bow. Prometheus whirled around and blocked him with his sword. Prometheus jumped back, putting his sword back in its sheath before taking out his bow. Notching an arrow quickly, Prometheus fired at Green Arrow but the archer dodged it before countering with his own arrow.

“Speedy, can you get up there!?” Spartan shouted over the gun fire.

“I’ll never make it with them shooting at us!” Speedy shouted.

“We’ll cover you but can you get up there?!” Black Canary asked.

At Speedy’s nod, they sprang into action. Spartan raced out from behind the car, firing at the snipers. Black Canary jumped out, screaming her sonic scream, distracting the snipers. Speedy jumped out and fired an arrow with a line at the upper section. As they arrow went into the concrete, Speedy ran over to the other side of the highway before using a car to get a kick start. Using the arrow line like a tree fane, she swung up to the upper section. Once there, she fired an arrow into one of the snipers shoulders, causing him to drop his rifle. As they turned and took aim at her, Spartan picked up the rifle and fired at them. He hit them in the back while Speedy fired arrows, hitting two of them in the shoulder. Once they were all incapacitated, Team Arrow looked over at where they had started. Darhk was long gone.

Green Arrow dodged some arrow fired at him by Prometheus before retaliating with some of his own. Prometheus dodged them and then the two archers rushed each other. They slammed their bows against each other, like swords.

“You’re good, very good.” Prometheus noted.

“You’re not bad yourself. But you killed a friend of mine, you’re gonna pay for that.” Green Arrow growled.

Green Arrow pressed a lot more force into his bow and they two bows were suddenly thrown from their owners grasp. As the weapons clattered onto the road, it suddenly became a fist fight between the two archers. Green Arrow ducked under his enemy and came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Prometheus’ neck in a neck lock.

“Tell me where Hive meets!” Green Arrow growled.

“I exist to serve Hive!” Prometheus shouted as he pulled out his sword.

Green Arrow released Prometheus and jumped back, dodging the sword. Prometheus whirled around and lunged for Green Arrow, aiming his sword for the other archer’s neck. Green moved his neck out of the way of Prometheus’ blade before landing one solid, powerful punch to Prometheus’ face. 

The sword clattered to the ground as Prometheus was thrown back. As he was, his mask was thrown off and his hood fall back by the force of the punch. He landed on his chest, so Green Arrow couldn’t see his face but he had a dark head of hair. Green Arrow walked over and picked up Prometheus’ sword as his enemy stood up. He prepared to resume the fight until Prometheus turned around. In shock, Green Arrow dropped the blade, staring in stunned astonishment and disbelief. A single word fell from the archer’s mouth.

“Tommy?”


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeling from Prometheus' identity, Team Arrow gets a post mortem message from Malcolm that sheds light on Prometheus and Hive's ultimate plan.

Highway between Iron Heights and Star City  
Night

“Who the hell is Tommy?” Prometheus demanded, blue eyes narrowed as the face of Tommy Merlyn scowled.

Green Arrow had no response, too stunned to think. Prometheus suddenly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding bullets and an arrow. Prometheus looked up at the higher section of the highway, giving the rest of Team Arrow a good look at him. Spartan nearly dropped his gun, Speedy lowered her bow in shock, and Black Canary gasped.

“Tommy?” Black Canary asked stunned.

Hearing the loud noise of helicopter blades running, Team Arrow looks up to see a chopper coming near them. A sniper then shot at them, forming them to take cover. Green Arrow picked the sword back up and threw it at the chopper but it bounced off the chopper harmlessly. The sniper stopped firing and the chopper went on its way. As Team Arrow emerged unharmed, Green Arrow looked over at Prometheus. But the other archer was gone.

Arrow Lair  
Later

“I wasn’t the only one who saw that, right? That was Tommy down there?” Laurel asked as she paced back and forth.

“Yeah, it was him alright.” Thea said shaken.

“Did you know about this Ollie? Is this Sara all over again?!” Laurel whirled on Oliver.

“I had no idea Laurel. I’m as shocked and confused as you.” Oliver sighed as he ran a hand over his face.

“How is it possible that Tommy Merlyn is still alive?” Diggle wondered.

“It’s not…or at least it shouldn’t be. Tommy had a stick rebar go through his chest, he died right in front of me. Which makes this all the more confusing.” Oliver said frustrated.

A beeping from the computer interrupted the discussion. Oliver walked over and frowned at what popped up on the screen.

“Ollie, what is it?” Thea asked.

“It’s blueprints…of Malcolm’s old house. But there’s something strange about them.” Oliver noted.

“Define strange?” Laurel asked as she walked up to the computers.

“Look, it’s showing an elevator that doesn’t show up on any other set of blueprints.” Oliver pointed it out.

“Yeah, but why is this popping up?” Diggle wondered.

“Malcolm must have sent it someway. She’s bugged us before.” Laurel reminded him.

“But why not just come tell us himself?” Diggle wondered.

“Either he can’t or he’s…” Oliver trailed off as he looked over at Thea.

“Or he’s dead, you can say it Ollie.” Thea said bluntly.

“Thea-” 

“He’s dead to me. The moment he took William, he was dead to me. We should focus on what this means.” Thea said and the others slowly nodded.

“Let’s go check it out.” Oliver ordered.

Merlyn mansion  
Later

“This place is a dump.” Speedy noted as they moved down stairs.

“No one wants the house of a psychotic mass murderer.” Black Canary said and Speedy nodded.

“Hey, this is where the elevator should be.” Spartan pointed out and the talking stopped.

Green Arrow walked over and started feeling along the wall carefully. Feeling part of the wall that had a different feel to it that the rest, Green Arrow pressed down. It went it and part of the wall opened up to reveal an elevator. Exchanging glances, Team Arrow walked inside. After a short ride, the elevators opened. Team Arrow stepped out if the elevator and looked around as the lights came on.

The room was the size of a large locker room. It had a desk, various monitors, and a glass case with Malcolm’s Dark Archer suit surrounded by various weapons.

“Malcolm had his own lair at home.” Spartan realized.

Suddenly, the monitors came to life. Team Arrow whirled around as the largest one displayed Malcolm, like a video feed.

“Hello Oliver. If you’re seeing this, then I haven’t checked the alert that stops the blueprints from being sent to the computer in your lair. Which means I’m most likely dead,” Malcolm sighed, “if that is the case, I’d like to take this opportunity to tell the truth.”

“Well that’s a first.” Black Canary muttered.

“Hive has a secret weapon that they haven’t used yet: a mercenary named Prometheus. But his true identity is Tommy. After The Undertaking, when I realized Tommy was dead, I took him to a Lazarus Pit I had discovered years earlier, brought him back to life. But he came back…wrong, his mind was damaged. I tried to piece him back together but then…they came,” Malcolm ran a hand through his hair before continuing, “Hive knocked me out and took Tommy. I spent months searching for him but by time I found him, they had turned him into a weapon they could use, into Prometheus. Make no mistake Oliver, there is no trace of Tommy left in Prometheus, Tommy died in The Undertaking. Prometheus is a loyal soldier that is completely devoted to Hive and has been trained by Hive’s top agents and even by Darhk in the ways of the League. If you hesitate, he will kill you Oliver. But Prometheus is not the worst you will have to deal with.”

“What could possibly be worse than this?” Speedy muttered.

“There’s a reason that the city is so corrupt: Hive. It’s a plan that goes back decades. City officials, lawyers, judges, police, they’ve all been Hive agents. And they’re still among us, hiding in plain sight. Hive has secretly spread corruption throughout the city over the course of forty years to the point that the city is ready to die. And the plan is nearing its final phase,” Malcolm sighed as he looked at them grimly, “there will be an activation signal that will tell all hidden Hive agents it’s time to act. Hive has a final weapon: Three Arial weapons the size of jets, Hive calls them Helicarriers. Darhk calls them the Genesis fleet. One of them has enough power to wipe out the city in a single blast; three is enough to conquer the world. And Hive is going to start with Star City. The date for the final phase of the plan is May 5th. Good luck Oliver, you’ll need it.” 

The monitors went black as Team Arrow stared in shock. They were too stunned to say anything, too stunned to think. Then, the shock wore off and gave way to horror. 

“My god.” Speedy said in a barely audible voice.

“This….this can’t be happening.” Black Canary said.

“Maybe it’s not,” Spartan said and they all turned to him, “I mean, this is Malcolm Merlyn, the guy who brainwashed Thea into killing Sara, forced Oliver into fighting Ra’s al Ghul, kidnapped William, and got in bed with Darhk and Hive. Maybe it’s all a lie to distract us from Hive’s real plan.”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Green Arrow said.

Star City Cemetery  
Later 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Thea said as Oliver put the shovel into the ground and removed another pile of dirt.

“Digging up Tommy’s grave? Yeah, I know how you feel.” Laurel muttered.

“I don’t like it either you two but it’s the only way we’ll know for sure,” Oliver said as he stood before the casket, “I’m gonna open this. If Tommy is in there, then it’s a lie and it’s just someone who looks like Tommy under that mask. But if he’s not…”

Oliver trailed off before putting the shovel’s end in between the opening. Applying the right pressure, they all heard a loud banging sound, meaning the lock was broken. Oliver leaned down and opened it. Laurel and Thea stepped back, Oliver stood up with a grim look on his face and Diggle gasped.

“I-I don’t believe it.” Diggle said stunned.

“Believe it John…it’s true.” Oliver said as he stared at the empty casket.

Hive Headquarters  
Same time

“Thank you for breaking me out of prison my friend,” Darhk said as he and Prometheus walked down the hall, “without you, I would still be there and our plan would be down the drain. Forty years of work, lost. Now, our plan can move ahead as envisioned.”

Prometheus did not respond. Feeling a splitting headache, he closed his eyed. Almost immediately, he was assaulted by memories.

“I was angry and jealous. I am my father.” Prometheus told the green archer, who was unmasked.

“No, you’re not.” The green archer insisted.

“Did you kill him?” Prometheus asked.

“No.” The green archer said after pausing.

“Thank you.” Prometheus said before everything went black.

Prometheus awoke in a hot body of water. He jumped out of it and was tackled by a man who looked very similar to himself.

“Tommy, Tommy! Calm down, I’m here son.” The man told him, though Prometheus didn’t know who Tommy was.

Prometheus and the man were in a cabin, Prometheus wrapped in blanket. Suddenly, the doors burst open and men in black uniforms and masks burst in and fired with assault rifles. The man jumped in front of Prometheus, taking the hits and falling to the ground, losing consciousness almost immediately.

Prometheus stood in front of his master, who walked back and forth in front of him.

“In Greek mythology, there a man, Prometheus, who was punished by the gods for giving fire to the humans, “his master told him, “but it was humans who destroyed the world with fire, he just gave it to them. You will be the one to give them fire. From this day forward, you have no home, no friends, no family. Hive is your home and your family. You are Prometheus.

“I have no home, no friends, no family. Hive is my home and my family. I am Prometheus.” Prometheus declared.

“Is everything all right my friend?” Darhk asked as Prometheus opened his eyes.

“The green archer….who is he?” Prometheus asked.

“The Green Arrow. He has been a threat to us since he arrived in town, interfering in much of my plans. Thankfully, he hasn’t stopped us.” Darhk said as he faced Prometheus.

“…he knew me…his team, they knew me to.” Prometheus said as he recalled their reactions after he was unmasked.

“No. You bear a striking resemblance to someone they once knew, someone dead. They were shocked, that is all. Now that it has passed, they will kill you on sight. You must kill them first. Do you understand?” Darhk told him.

“Yes master.” Prometheus nodded.

Argus base  
Later

“Hive has three Helicarriers? Where did they get their hands on those?” Lyla asked as she and Team Arrow walked down the hall.

“You know about Helicarriers?” Diggle demanded.

“They were developed by Argus ten years ago, intended to combat terrorist groups in the event that they tried to take out the capital or do a nine-eleven repeat. Now they’re being used as a terrorist’s weapon. How on earth did three go missing?” Lyla grumbled.

“How do we stop them?” Oliver asked her.

“We’ll get to that but first, there’s something, someone, you need to see.” Lyla said as she led them into a room.

Team Arrow followed her inside and promptly froze. The room was a private room, with a med table at the center of the room. But it was who was on it that caused them to freeze.

“You four look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Quentin quipped.


	5. Dawn before the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team arrow and Lyla discus what to do about Hive. Darhk and Prometheus cut loose ends.

Argus base  
Night

“I don’t understand,” Laurel said as Team Arrow and Lyla sat around Quentin’s bed, “How is this possible? I watched you die daddy; the doctors said there was nothing they could do.”

“The doctors said what my agents told them to.” Lyla explained.

“Hive wanted me dead Laurel, they weren’t gonna stop until I was in the ground. So we let them think they were successful.” Quentin explained.

“And you’re heart stopping?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Argus had developed a drug that, in small doses, gives the temporary appearance of death. One such dose was given to Quentin prior to the doctors giving you the ‘bad news.’” Lyla explained.

“Why didn’t you tell us any of this?” Diggle demanded of his wife angrily.

“In order for Hive to believe that he was dead, your reactions needed to be genuine. If you had known the truth, Hive would’ve known he was still alive because, no offense, your reactions wouldn’t have been genuine.” Lyla explained.

“So, anyone care to bring me up to speed?” Quentin asked.

Hive headquarters  
Same time

“Welcome back Damien,” one of the Hive heads said as Darhk stood before them, “we are sorry to inform you that we could not recover the idol.” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Darhk dismissed, “our plan is entering its final stage, the world will soon belong to Hive. Thank you gentlemen for all your help. It’s just a shame that you won’t be around to see our plan come to pass.” 

The other heads looked at him confused for a moment before one started coughing up blood. The other heads looked over to see an arrow sticking out as his chest as his head fell limply to the side. Prometheus walked in, his mask back on and his bow out. Prometheus pulled out his sword and lunged forward as the Hive heads scrambled, screaming in terror.

Argus base, next day  
Morning

“So, Hive has been in Star City for forty years, huh? I knew there was a reason the city was so corrupt.” Quentin muttered as Team Arrow and Lyla sat around a table in the conference room.

“How do we stop those carriers?” Diggle asked Lyla.

“With these,” Lyla put a briefcase on the table and opened it, revealing three circuit boards, “those Helicarriers were designed so that someone twice as good as Felicity wouldn’t be able to hack it. In order to hack it, we’ll need to replace their mainframe with ours. My techs will then signal the self-destruct mechanism.”

“Wait, what about all the people on board?” Laurel objected.

“We have to assume that most, if not all of them, are Hive agents. If we hesitate, we don’t just lose Star City, we lose the world. We have no choice Laurel.” Lyla argued.

“Laurel, sometimes to win the war, we have to make sacrifices. We are fighting a war Laurel, a war for the world. No one is coming out unscathed.” Oliver told Laurel and she reluctantly nodded.

“So, what do you think we’re gonna be able to salvage from this?” Quentin asked wearily.

“Nothing. We’re not just taking down Hive; we’re taking down Star City to.” Oliver announced stunning everyone.

“Ollie-” Thea began.

“We have all become part of a corrupt system, part of Hive. We can’t take down Hive without taking down Star City to, their too intertwined.” Oliver explained.

“If this is about Tommy-” Quentin began.

“How many Tommys have there been? How many Saras, Olivers, Roys, and Moiras? We’ll never know because of the all the Malcolms and the Darhks of the last forty years, of all the Hive in our city. It ends tonight.” Oliver said firmly.

“He’s right Captain.” Lyla said as Quentin opened his mouth.

Quentin looked over at Laurel but she just shook her head, showing she agreed with Oliver. When he looked at Diggle, the other man just shrugged.

“I just go where they go.” Diggle said simply.

“I never thought I’d be signing up for dismantling my own city,” Quentin sighed as he leaned back in his chair, “okay, count me in.”

Queen Mansion, many years ago  
Morning

“I’m sorry that your dad left.” Young Oliver told Tommy.

“I don’t have anyone anymore Ollie!” tommy shouted as tears streamed down his face.

“You have me,” Oliver said and Tommy looked up at him, “you’re my best friend Tommy. You’re my brother. Even if your dad never comes back, you’ve still have me.”

Argus base, present  
Late morning

“You okay? You sort of disappeared after the meeting.” Diggle said as he walked up to Oliver, who was staring out the window.

“Fine.” Oliver said blankly and Diggle sighed.

“Ollie…he’s probably gonna be there. And you’ll have to fight him. You heard what Malcolm said, there might not be anything left of Tommy Merlyn left in Prometheus.” Diggle told him.

“Malcolm also thought it was a good idea to level The Glades. If he’s right, I’ll do what needs to be done. But he’s best friend John…I have to try to reach him.” Oliver said firmly.

“Oliver, you said it yourself. He doesn’t know who Tommy Merlyn is.” Diggle reminded him.

“Then I’ll have to remind him.” Oliver told him.

“Oliver,” The two turn around to see Lyla standing there with a metal box next to her, “I have what you asked for.”

“That you Lyla.” Oliver said as he walked over. 

Oliver opened the box and Diggle gasped at what was inside.

“Is that…” Diggle trailed off. 

“Tommy doesn’t know me as the Green Arrow; he doesn’t even know me as The Arrow. Tommy knows me as The Hood. That’s who I need to be to save him.” Oliver said as he pulled out his old suit.


	6. War of Star City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow makes there final stand against Hive.

Star City  
Afternoon

“How do we know this is where those carriers are?” Black Canary asked as she, Green Arrow, and Spartan made their way into the Hive base.

“Argus designed them with an internal tracking system that even the best hacker in the world wouldn’t be able to deactivate. They just had to know what they were looking for.” Spartan explained.

“Do you think Darhk will be there?” She wondered.

“I don’t know, but I think he’ll have his hands full. Lyla and I whipped up a surprise just for him.” Green Arrow said as a smirk crossed his face.

City Hall  
Same time

“Allow me to introduce Star City’s new mayor, Ruve Adams.” The city official stepped away, joining in the applause as Ruve took the podium.

“Thank you,” Ruve said as the applause died down, “thank you all for your support. As mayor, I promise to-”

There was a high pitched noise and everyone covered their ears. Looking back up, the audience stared at the screen behind Ruve. Ruve turned around to look as the screen showed a picture of the Green Arrow’s face, well as much as could be with a mask on. All throughout the city, every TV, laptop, and radio stations were turned into this moment.

“This is the Green Arrow,” Green Arrow began, “Over the last forty years; the corruption in our city has sky-rocketed. I think it’s time you all know why.

“Our once fair city has slowly but surely been taken over by a terrorist organization called Hive. Their leader, Damien Darhk, is married to Mayor Adams, who has been his accomplice from the start,” a gasps and mummers echoed throughout the hall as everyone stared at Ruve in shock, “Hive has infiltrated the District Attorney’s office, the city council, the SCPD, and many other branches of the city. I don’t know how many of them there are, you could be standing right next to them. They almost have what they want, absolute control of Star City and the world. They are responsible for what happened to former SCPD Captain Quentin Lance. And it won’t stop there.

“They will kill anyone who gets in their way…unless we stop them. I know I am asking a lot of every one of you. The price of victory has always been high; I am willing to pay that price. If I am the only one, I will gladly do so but I don’t think I am. I know there are still good people in this city who are willing to stand up and fight for what’s right. Well, that time is now. It’s your choice.”

The Green Arrow’s image faded and everyone looked around, no one quite sure what to do. 

“Someone, find out who hacked our systems!” Ruve demanded but no one made a move.

Until someone did. Pike walked out of the crowd, drawing his gun and taking aim at Ruve.

“Ruve Darhk, you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy, espionage, and many other counts. Step away from the podium and come quietly!” Pike shouted.

“You are on the wrong side, Lieutenant.” Ruve snarled.

“Not from where I’m standing.” Pike sneered.

Sneering at him, Ruve held her hands up and walked away from the podium. Just as everyone began to relax, Ruve pulled out a dagger from her sleeves and threw it at Pike. Pike jumped out of the way just in time, simply getting a small gut on his arm, but the damage was done. Officers from all sides took out their guns, taking aim at either Pike or Ruve and a fire fight broke out.

Hive Base  
Same time

The Hive agents were about to launch the Helicarriers when gun shots sounded through the building. The agents turned around to Spartan firing at them. A sonic scream echoed throughout the hanger and many of them dropped to their knees, holding their ears as Black Canary screamed. Some of them were hit with arrows, going down as Spartan shot others. 

Hearing the roar of a rocket, the three vigilantes looked over to see the Helicarriers beginning to take off. 

“We’re too late!” Spartan said horrified.

“Not yet we’re not!” Green Arrow shouted as he shot off an arrow with a line.

His arrow made contact with one of the carriers and, at the nod from Spartan; Green Arrow grabbed Black Canary and used the line like a vine to swing up on one of the carriers. Meanwhile, Spartan turned his attention to the other Hive agents and fired back at them. 

On the carrier, Green Arrow and Black Canary shot to their feet before immediately encountering three Hive agents. The agents fired at them and the two vigilantes took cover behind a tank. Notching an arrow, Green Arrow peered out around the tank and fired. The arrow landed at the agents’ feet before exploding, sending them all flying. A Hive agent seemed to be sneaking up on Black Canary until she took out her side baton, whirling around and striking him in the face with it. He went down, unconscious.

Star City  
Same time

Ruve and Darhk were in her office, looking out at the city over the window. Green Arrow had been right; people were still willing to fight. The city had become a battle ground, Hive against the rest of the city. Suddenly, an arrow went through the arrow and struck Ruve in the back. Darhk looked horrified as she went down. Darhk whirled around to see Speedy standing in the doorway, an arrow aimed at his chest.

“This ends tonight, you son of a bitch.” She sneered.

“You do realize, even without my magic, I’m still a former member of the league of assassins, right? One of Ra’s horsemen, in fact.” Damien snarled as he stalked towards her.

“I’ll still kill you.” Speedy snarled as she fired.

Darhk quickly reached out and caught it in mid-air. Smirking at her face, he tossed it down and lunged for her.

Hive base  
Same time

Spartan burst into the control from and shot the Hive agent in the shoulder. As he went down, groaning in pain, Spartan walked over and sat in his chair, typing away and bringing up all the data.

“I’m here guys, what is your status?” Spartan asked.

Helicarrier 1  
Same time

“I’m engaging!” Back Canary shouted as she dodged the bullets from the robotic machine guns of the carrier’s jet.

Once she is a safe distance, Black Canary screams. Her scream manages to cause multiple cracks on the window, blocking their vision and sending crashing into another miniature jet, which causes an explosion.

Green Arrow ducks and knocks one Hive agent off their feet before punching them hard enough to make them lose consciousness. Standing back up, he fires an arrow at one of the agents, hitting him in the shoulder and sending him down. Then more agents rush him and he whirls with his bow, hitting them in the head and knocking them all out.

“Oliver, we only have eight minutes left!” Spartan told him over the comms.

“I’m working on it Dig!” Green Arrow shouted as he moved out.

Hive base  
Same time

“Step away from the computer.”

Spartan turned his head to see Andy aiming a gun at him.

“Andy?” Spartan asked confused.

“Step away John.” Andy ordered not lowering his gun.

“You’re Hive…you son of a bitch!” Spartan jumped up and fired at his brother.

Helicarrier  
Same time

Green Arrow opened up the lock and pulled out the mainframe before replacing it with the one he had on him. Closing it, he walked away as he tapped his ear piece.

“I’m good on my end, Alpha Lock.” Green Arrow said.

“Good.” 

“Lyla? Where’s John?” Green Arrow asked startled.

“Occupied at the moment. Black Canary, what’s your status?” Lyla asked.

“I’m taking a little detour,” Black Canary said in a mini jet she had ‘borrowed’ as she avoided fire, “I’m not quite sure how to fly this thing!”

“You’re doing great but you can’t waste time!” Lyla told her.

At that moment, the enemy fighter unleashed multiple missiles and Black Canary had to make do with her limited piloting abilities to avoid the missiles. She did pretty good, as the tiny, heart-seeking missiles impacted mostly on the bottom of the carrier, making a hole large enough for her small fighter to fly through. Black Canary made a U-turn and flew back to the enemy fighter. She ducked her fighter and the enemy was killed by his own missiles. 

Once the coast was clear, Black Canary flew her fighter into the hole made earlier and flew up to the tower. Opening the hatch, she jumped out of the fighter and it fell through the hole. Though Black Canary was more concerned with the task at hand. She opened the hatch and replaced the mainframe with her own before closing it. 

“Bravo Lock. I’m gonna head topside and try to find something flyable.” She said before she cut communication.

Hive base  
Same time

“How could you do this to your family?!” Spartan demanded as he decked Andy.

“Hive is my family now.” Andy sneered as he and Spartan wrestled to the ground. 

Spartan pushed Andy off him and his brother stood up before he gasped as he coughed up blood. Both he and Spartan stared at the arrow that was sticking out of his chest. Andy’s eyes rolled back in his chest and he fell back to reveal.

“Tommy.” Spartan breathed.

“My name is Prometheus.” The masked assassin said in a low voice as he aimed an arrow at Spartan.

“No it’s not, it’s Tommy Merlyn. Hive brainwashed you.” Spartan said as he stood up.

Prometheus did not say anything. Instead, he fired an arrow at Spartan.

Star City  
Same time

Darhk blocked Speedy’s strike and grabbed her around the arm. He flipped her over, bringing her down hard on the wooden end table. It quickly broke and Speedy was left lying in the broken pieces of the table. Damien moved to grab her again but Speedy kicked out with both feet, striking him in the chest. Darhk stumbled back as Speedy stood up, swinging around with her bow. Darhk caught her hand and spun around before violently throwing her into a wall. She slumped down, dazed, as Darhk stalked over to her.

“You’re out of your league, little girl.” He told her.

Helicarrier  
Same time

Green Arrow shot off an arrow with a line and hit the next carrier. He then used the line to swing himself over to the last carrier. However, he was almost immediately met with trouble. He whirled around and clashed his bow against Prometheus’.

“Tommy.” Green Arrow breathed.

“My name is not Tommy!” Prometheus roared as he pulled back and swung his bow around.

Green Arrow ducked and swept Prometheus off his feet with a kick to his legs. Prometheus fell on his back before summersaulting back to his feet and punching Green Arrow. The other archer fell off, clinging to the side of a lower piece of the carrier. As Prometheus stalked over to the side, bullets started raining down on him. he jumped back as a small fighter fired at him before rolling out of sight, his mask falling off in the process. Notching an arrow, he peered around the corner and spotted the small fighter. He jumped out and fired, the arrow striking the front of the fighter. 

The pilot lost control of the fighter, and it went down. The pilot managed to slow the descent so that the fighter didn’t explode when it landed but it still didn’t stop when it touched the ground. It slid on the landing pad, sparks flying as it skidded until it stopped. The hatch opened and Black Canary jumped out.

“Ollie, are you okay?” She asked as she tapped her comms.

“Yeah,” Green Arrow grunted as he pulled himself up on the lower wing, “I’m still on the carrier. And you?”

“I’m fine but I’m on the landing pad. You’re on your own.” She told him regretfully.

“It’s fine. You did your part; let me take it from here.” Green Arrow said as he moved out again. 

Star City  
Same time

“It’s rather fitting,” Darhk said as Speedy’s eyes began to close while he choked her, “Ra’s almost killed you a year ago. And now here I am, finishing the job. There’s a special sort of irony here.”

Three gunshots rang out and Darhk dropped Speedy as he stumbled. Speedy looked up to see blood pouring from Darhk’s back Darhk looked p and gasped in pain and shock.

“Surprised to see me, you son of a bitch?” Quentin sneered.

Helicarrier  
Same time

Green Arrow and Prometheus met on the ramp, staring down.

“Tommy, all is lost if this thing stays on board. I can’t let that happen. Please, I don’t want to fight you.” Green Arrow pleaded, trying to reach his friend.

Prometheus didn’t move and the other archer sighed before firing. Prometheus grabbed the arrow and whirled around, throwing it back. Green Arrow ducked before rushing Prometheus. Prometheus fired his own arrow but Green Arrow ducked and, with a well-aimed kick, knocked Prometheus’ bow out of his hands and it fell below. Prometheus ducked and pulled out his sword and struck, managing to cut Green Arrow on the side. Green Arrow kicked him in the chest, sending Prometheus back a foot.

Prometheus stood up and rushed Green Arrow, attempting to strike him with his blade. Green Arrow blocked him with his bow before ducking under him and managing to score a punch. Green Arrow then grabbed Prometheus and swung around before tossing Prometheus to the side, Prometheus hitting his head on the railing. 

Green arrow rushed to the panel and opened it but Prometheus had quickly recovered and lunged for him with his sword again. Green Arrow ducked and grabbed Prometheus’ arm, trying to get the sword out of his arm. However, Prometheus held on tightly and yanked his arm back. Growling in frustration, Green Arrow punched Prometheus in the chest, sending him stumbling back.

While Prometheus was recovering, Green Arrow went back to the panel and removed the mainframe. However, Prometheus had recovered by this point and lunged for him. Green Arrow whirled around and blocked his sword with his bow. Green Arrow pushed Prometheus back and then jumped back. Spinning around, Green Arrow tried to strike Prometheus with his bow but Prometheus ducked. With a roar, Prometheus tackled Green Arrow over the side of the railing they fell shortly to the lower level, losing their weapons in the process. 

They stood up and rushed each other. It became a fist fight. During which, Oliver spotted the new mainframe that he had taken out during the battle on the floor. Prometheus slugged him and he fell on his back, sliding near the mainframe. He tried to grab it, but Prometheus jumped on him and it fell to the next level. With a growl, Green Arrow pushed Prometheus off him. His former friend fell to the next level and Green Arrow jumped after him.

Hive base  
Same time

Black Canary entered the control room. Looking around, she saw Andy Diggle, an arrow sticking out of his chest as he stared without seeing. She looked passed him and gasped as she saw Spartan lying on his back, an arrow sticking out of his chest. She rushed over, kneeling by his side.

“John? John!?” She desperately tried to wake him.

Helicarrier  
Same time

Green Arrow tried to go after the mainframe but had to duck to avoid an arrow. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Prometheus with a bow and arrow. Spotting his own bow, Green arrow grabbed it and fired back at him. Prometheus ducked and rushed at the other archer. The crossed bows but both applied pressure and the two weapons slipped out of their owners’ hands because of two much pressure on both sides. Prometheus punched Green Arrow and then grabbed the archer but Green Arrow head-butted him in retaliation. Growling, Prometheus tossed him aside and tried to go after the mainframe. Green Arrow tackled him just as Prometheus wrapped his hands around it.

“Drop it Tommy! Drop it!” Green Arrow growled as he restrained the assassin.

When Prometheus refused, Green Arrow growled and moved his arm back. Prometheus howled in pain as he felt his arm break. Green Arrow then slammed them both on the floor, putting Prometheus in a chokehold. Green Arrow waited until he was unconscious until releasing Prometheus. Grabbing the mainframe, Green Arrow stood up and ran off.

He was almost back to the panel when a bullet goes into his shoulder. Wincing in pain, he looked back down to see Prometheus had regained consciousness and had gotten a gun somehow. Green Arrow dodged the other bullets as he pulled himself onto the next floor. 

“Oliver, we have thirty seconds!” Lyla shouted at him.

“Stand by.” Oliver said as he prepared to put the mainframe in. 

Prometheus fired again and Oliver felt pain shoot through him. He looked down to see blood spreading through his waist. He lowered himself, unable to keep standing. Willing himself back up, despite the agonizing pain, Green Arrow put the mainframe in.

“Charlie lock.” Green arrow gasped as he fell to his knees.

“Oliver, get out of there. I’m gonna set self-destruct after you leave.” Lyla told him.

“Do it now.” Oliver said breathing heavily, knowing he couldn’t get out in time for Hive not to cause destruction with the carriers.

“”Oliver-” Lyla protested.

“Now.” Oliver ordered.

“You have two minutes before that thing blows. Make it count.” Lyla said after signaling her techs.

Star City  
Same time

“How are you still alive?” Darhk demanded as Quentin helped Speedy stand.

“I drink a lot of juice,” Quentin said sarcastically, “not so tough without your magic, are ya?”

“I will kill you.” Darhk sneered.

“No you won’t.” Quentin said as he pulled out his gun and fired.

Helicarriers  
Same time

“Tommy, we need to get out of here.” Oliver said as he limped over to Prometheus.

“My name is Prometheus.” Prometheus snarled as he stalked towards Oliver.

“It’s me Tommy. It’s Oliver. Come on, you know me.” Oliver tried to reach him.

“No I don’t!” Prometheus said as he slugged Oliver.

“Tommy,” Oliver grunted as he stumbled, “you’ve known me your whole life.”

Snarling like an animal, Prometheus punched Oliver again. Oliver was thrown on his back and was in a lot of pain, more pain than he’d been in since he returned from the island. Still, he began getting up again.

“Your name is Thomas Arthur Merlyn, but you prefer Tommy.” Oliver told him as he stood on his feet shakily.

“Shut up!” Prometheus punched him again and Oliver stumbled back but remained standing.

“I’m not gonna fight you,” Oliver said as he took off his quiver and it fell, the arrows spilling out, “your my oldest friend.”

Roaring, Prometheus tackled him to the floor. Prometheus began punching Oliver in the face.

“You’re my mission, you hear me? You’re. My. Mission!” Prometheus said between punches.

“Then kill me already,” Oliver said and Prometheus hesitates, “but either way, you’re my best friend. My brother.”

The words trigger something and Prometheus closes his eyes as he is assaulted by memories.

“I missed you buddy.”

“If you want him, you gotta go through me.”

“I am really happy your back.”

“Were you ever gonna tell me?”

“You’re a murderer, a killer.”

“If you’re alone, you’re never gonna be happy.” 

“I wish you had died on that island.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Oliver.” Prometheus said as he opened his eyes.

Suddenly, there is an explosion above them as self-destruct starts. A huge piece of metal falls on them and the glass floor breaks and the Helicarrier blows up.


	7. Wrapping up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow discuss the fallout of the defeat of Hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the final chapter, but don’t worry, this is not the end. I plan on writing a Flarrowverse/Justice League crossover that is a continuation from this. So follow me or just keep an eye out.

Helicarrier   
Afternoon

Prometheus used his unbroken arm to cling to the bottom of the carrier after the glass floor shattered, staring down. Oliver, having lost consciousness after the explosion, was falling towards the ground.

“Oliver.” Prometheus said slowly, as if remembering the word for the first time.

Prometheus let go as the carrier continued to self-destruct. He fell with Oliver towards the ground before they both landed in the water below. 

Starling River  
Later

Prometheus helped Oliver out of the river, throwing the archer’s arm over his shoulder. After getting to shore, Prometheus set the unconscious archer down. After making sure Oliver was still alive, Prometheus stood up. He stared down at Oliver for a moment before he turned and walked away, into the woods near the river.

Argus base,   
Afternoon

Oliver groaned as he came to. Blinking as his vision came into focus, Oliver looked around. He was in what looked like a hospital, dressed in a hospital gown. He looked over to his right and saw Diggle, wide awake in the bed next to him.

“About time you woke up.” Diggle greeted him.

“How long have I been out?” Oliver asked.

“A couple days.” Diggle told him and Oliver nodded.

“What happened, did we win?” Oliver demanded.

“Yeah, we won. The Helicarriers were destroyed, Darhk is dead, and Ruve is in Argus custody.” Diggle told him and Oliver nodded.

“Tommy?” Oliver asked.

“No sign he made it off the Helicarrier, he probably died in the explosion. How’d you find your way out?” Diggle asked.

“I didn’t. The last thing I remember, Tommy and I were on the Helicarrier when it started to explode. A piece of it came down on it down us, it must have broken the glass we were on and I fell.” Oliver mused.

“But you were found on the side of Starling River, you had to have pulled yourself up there.” Diggle reasoned but Oliver shook his head.

“I was unconscious before I hit the water. There’s only way I could’ve gotten out of the water.” Oliver said.

Gotham City  
Same time

Prometheus, dressed in civilian clothes that included a hoodie with the hood up, was in a café in one of the rougher neighborhoods of Gotham. He had a laptop in front of him and was typing something in the search engine. The search results for ‘Tommy Merlyn’ came up and Prometheus clicked on one.

Argus base   
Later

“Darhk is dead and he and Prometheus killed the other Hive heads before the carriers were launched,” Lyla explained as she and Team Arrow sat around a table in the conference room, “Ruve is in our custody until she can be tried. With charges of terrorism, conspiracy, espionage, attempted mass murder, along with the attempted murder of Lieutenant Pike, she’s not getting out of this.”

“I should feel like we won…but I don’t,” Oliver confessed as they all turned to him, “no mayor, no city council, no lawyers, the SCPD is gone… Star City is dead. Did Darhk win in the end?”

“The price of war is always high.” Lyla said and he reluctantly nodded.

“So…now what?” Thea asked.

“During interrogation, Ruve revealed that Hive is still out there, around the world,” Lyla explained and Team Arrow looked at her sharply, “we weakened it significantly, but it’s still out there. I’m going to track it down, take Hive down once for all. Are you guys in?”

“‘Til death do us part, right?” Diggle joked and Lyla smiled as she took his hand.

“I’ll stay on until those bastards are taken down for good, but that’s it. I’m a police officer, not a spy.” Quentin said and Lyla nodded in understanding.

“Taking down Hive, I’d like nothing more…but I can’t,” Oliver said and they all turned to him, “I have something I have to do first.”

“I had a feeling you’d say that, so I got you something,” Lyla pulled out a small file and slid it across the table to Oliver, “that’s everything I’ve collected since Quentin was attacked.”

“Thank you Lyla.” Oliver said as he picked it up.

“I had enough of bending my morals when Malcom brainwashed me, so thanks, but no thanks.” Thea said and Lyla nodded in understanding.

“I just…I can’t be a spy. I’m sorry.” Laurel said and Lyla nodded.

“I’m not Waller; I won’t force you into it. I’ll give you some time to say your goodbyes.” Lyla stood up and walked out.

“So,” Diggle said as they all stood up, “this is goodbye, huh?”

“Take care of yourself John.” Oliver said as he held a hand out to Diggle.

“You two man,” Diggle took Oliver’s hand in a handshake, “you ever need anything, just call.”

“You to John.” Oliver told him.

“Call me at least once a week, you hear me?” Quentin said as he and Laurel hugged.

“I will daddy. Watch yourself over there.” Laurel told him before stepping away and walking over to Diggle, “Keep an eye on him for me, will you?”

“As long as you keep an eye on Oliver for me.” Diggle promised as he and Laurel hugged.

“You two, watch yourselves, okay?” Quentin told Oliver and Thea.

“You two.” Oliver nodded at him.

Quentin and Diggle walked out as Oliver opened the file Lyla had given him.

Laurel and Thea looked over his shoulder to see pictures of Tommy and Prometheus in the file with some documents.

“You’re going after him.” Thea said and Oliver nodded.

“You two don’t have to come with me.” Oliver told them.

“We love him to.” Thea reminded him.

“Where do we start?” Laurel asked.


End file.
